plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CreeperKiller22
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 23:53, May 16, 2012 |} |} I read your comments on my "New Endless" blog about Last Stand Endless. You might want to consider posting that specific code on the Hacking Guide.Zombieman1350 17:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I don't think you can become an admin. All admins must have at least hundreds of edits and prove themself worthy, instead of minor edits and requesting it immediately. You may get adminship if you have more good edits. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 00:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed your grammar is weird too. And nobody can be an administrator currently because the bureaucrat triad is currently inactive. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 03:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop saying useless and random things on user talks. Doing that is considered spam. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 00:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Stop! Stop advertising your stupid wiki! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 03:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) NP As a friend I was trying to make Nazi Peashooter feel invited to the wiki. Not kicked out. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 01:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Temporairaly, I've been not able to get on Chat. I would like to ask if you could stop asking until my Chat starts working again. Okay? P.S. It seems to apply with all wikis, as I can't get on PVZCC Chat or our Wiki's Chat. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 03:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Remember me from chat? You seem like a cool guy. We should chat more. I'll probably be on your talk page a lot if you want to be friends! Eyes of Shadow Chat by Talk Pages? I did this before when my Chat was down for no reason. How about we chat via Each other's Talk Pages? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 16:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please remember to include your signature for this, like mine up there? Well, for starters, I recently got the GOTY Version of the game. I also hacked it. :-) Tried those. Didn't work. Very sad things. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 22:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sad. Not up yet. Last time this happened, I logged on a different computer and as a result, Chat worked again. I'll try that out. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It's failed. Chat is not working at all. Even after what I was hoping would fix it. I'm sorry, but no more Chat for me. Unknown reason. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 17:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I won't create a second account for Chat. Besides, I'm pretty sure that all my complaints to Wikia about this are adding up. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat!! Chat's working!!! GET ON CHAT!!! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Profile pic. This is who is in your profile pic, just in case you wanted to know: http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Shulk File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 04:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) CHat? Gohan and Trunks 00:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I be admin or b-crat? No offence, I have been on longer and have more edits than you. So, can I be an admin or b-crat? I have about 255 edits, I think. I undo vandalism. Let me know, and thank you.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 18:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I don't care if I only get Chat Mod. or rollback.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 15:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 15:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) A request CN I B ADMN Y WONT U GIVE ME ADMIN no actually I never said that I meant this: Hello, We heard you were having a promotion party with MvZ and Hoang. We think that is fun. We would like half a slice of the promotion cake so we can be admin. Sincerely, The Zombies(not +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 06:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC)) Ok, that really had the same meaning as 'Can you give me adminship please?'. Umm... how am I supposed to submit something to you in chat if you're not on chat? + =Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 20:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Friends Hello! I'm really ShadowEyes978, but do you want to be friends? Giga Gargantuar Sure! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 03:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Be friend? Can we be friend? Thanks! Thank you very much for the Rollback. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 22:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but my parents kicked me off of Chat. Too bad. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 23:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) What I did to get Chat back on is use another device. An Android or iphone would work fine. The last few days I was on I was on my Android. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, no. My Android is dead (too many edits in a day and Minecraft PE) and I am using a computer instead KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 18:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) On profile Template:AdminBox and Template:ChatModBox Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 04:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: The templates for those ( ) is used for people like !us. ChatMods, Bcrats (Not sure about the name there) and Admin. It would look like: KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrats Stop giving users B-crat power. We have too much B-crat already. ALso, I promised that I'll give 2 other users B-crat power. So STOP!! Teen Titans, Go! 05:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey PAB, MVZMW and Minh were discussing on Chat about removing your B-Crat rights. Just wanted to give you the heads-up. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 23:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) But you need Wikia Staff intervention to remove bureaucrat rights from people (unless it was to their own account) Calm1234 (talk) 15:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. They said they were going to contact Wikia staff to remove of your powers. +- 5 Days age, Minh and MVZMW Threatened to block me. I fussed up about the B-Crat, and told them you gave me it. Minh said he wanted someone's B-crat powers removed. I asked if it was you, and Minh said "Maybe." Whenever he says "Maybe," he means yes. That leaves me to believe that Minh was going to contact Wikia staff to take your B-crat powers, as once B-crat is on, it's only off if a Staff takes it from said user. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 22:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You cannot, you idiot! Admin is enough, why B-crat? Teen Titans, Go! 00:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Also u don't need to remove yo B-crat power! Teen Titans, Go! 00:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry PAB, I put our Wiki up for adoption request. If you want to see the request, you can view it Here. You can re-go on, and try to get more users. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 20:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh no no! you don't have too! Congrats on getting adminship! I hope you enjoy your new powers! WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 03:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome back. BLACK OUT(Talk) 03:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Question about user file format page Hi, I had a question about a deleted page I created on the user file format for Plants vs. Zombies. KernelFodder advised me to contact all the admins about it to make sure it was suitable for inclusion. Please see the forum thread at Thread:37111. I would appreciate your input. Thank you! Dcoetzee (talk) 03:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you want admin rights back? - PvZBeast234 (talk) 21:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Nice new name!! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 21:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC)